1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional measuring machine and especially to a simple three-dimensional measuring machine which is transferred to the scene and assembled easily after being disassembled by each set part.
2. Description of the related art
Various types of three-dimensional measuring machines represented by the boom-type and the planer-type, have been developed so far. These three-dimensional measuring machines are generally large and they are required to have super-high precision. As a result, they are usually assembled in the factory of the manufacturer and then transported to the end use site. Otherwise they are transported to the end use site after being disassembled, but these conditions are very inconvenient for users to handle because experts in assembling from the factory need to disassemble the machine, travel with the machine and then assemble it at the end use site.
Conventional three dimension measuring machines have a disadvantage of high prices because the end users have to depend on the manufacturer for assembling as mentioned above. On the other hand, it is desirable to develop three-dimensional measuring machines which can be used simply and easily like calipers, micrometers, and height gages.
The purposes of the invention are to supply a simple and easy three-dimensional measuring machine at a low price which can be easily used and users can assemble and disassemble, to supply a container to transfer or transport this simple three-dimensional measuring machine which is packaged by the set unit, and to provide a method for adjusting the right angle between each axis member of the simple three-dimensional measuring machine.